This invention relates to an electronic multichip module suitable for use in a hostile environment, and, more particularly, to a module including a plurality of integrated circuit units assembled in sandwich fashion within an enclosure that provides a heat sink for the energy dissipated by the electronic circuits and which simultaneously provides a hermetic seal of the entire assembly. The electronic multichip module may be used in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, where temperature may range from -40.degree. to 125.degree. C. and where such conditions as salt spray, wetness, high humidity, severe electrical transients, and random electromagnetic radiation are encountered.
Complex electronic systems are finding increasing application in motor vehicles. The use of large-scale integrated circuits in multiple chip configurations capable of providing digital computer control of engine operation and other motor vehicle functions have been proposed. The present invention provides an electronic multichip module that may be utilized in such complex motor vehicle electronic systems.
Electronic multichip modules have been described in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,649 to Singletary there is shown a circuit assembly including a plurality of hermetically sealed semiconductor elements stacked, in sandwich fashion, with thermally-conductive "universal units" located between the various circuit elements. A plate may be provided along side the stacks for additional conduction and the entire unit may be encapsulated in a plastic body. Additional patents of particular interest with respect to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,728 to Gallo et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,856 to Martin. The Gallo patent illustrates apparatus and a method for manufacturing single-chip integrated circuit packages, and the Martin patent illustrates a stacking arrangement for electronic packages having leads extending into thermal contact with a thermal sink.